Lord of The Thighs They Lived Happily Ever After?
by suziefox
Summary: Chapter 4 Up! Sequel to I'm Your Fella, Cinderella. Trouble brews in Middle Earth. Join Legolas, Kalia, Haldir, and Tyrael as they cope with marriage, friendship, and The One Ring.
1. Default Chapter

Well folks, here it is. Our Beta Goddess has had some technical problems, so my dear Partner in Crime, Andariel666 and I have done what we could to beta this ourselves, until she returns. I do hope you enjoyed, _I'm Your Fella, Cinderella._ If you have not read it, I don't think this chapter will make much sense, though, eventually, the series will I want to extend my thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy our sequel! 

"I shall be in my study if anyone requires my presence. I have invitations to work on."

"Yes, your majesty."

Alrion bowed low, and as was custom, waited until I turned away from him, before he turned his back to me to alert the staff. The halls were empty for a change, and though I could hear the merry chatter in the grassy courtyards, not a soul could be found in my wing.

I all but ran to the study.

Before another servant could come and fret over my hair, (clucking for the four thousandth time over it's length and queer color), or a lady-in-waiting could ask for my approval of yet _another_ swatch of fabric for the ceremony, or some other chef could come in with a fine bowl of steaming soup for the 7th appetizer for the rehearsal banquet, I would write this letter.

Now, where to begin?

"A quill would be helpful Kalia." I murmured, and dug in the drawer for said utensil.

Shortly after arriving, the queen had been gracious enough to provide me with my own wing, which was conveniently situated between her wing and the king's, and furnished my rooms and study. My desk, made from wood all the way from Lothlórien, was one of many early wedding presents that had been trickling in over the year. 

I suppose if I was to be celibate, his relations thought we should be showered in gifts. 

I pulled open a drawer, now looking for the fancy parchment with my Tengwar symbol pressed on the bottom. My desk was such a mess, but it couldn't be helped, I had been using it often lately, and rarely had time to straighten things out. As I fished blindly in the drawer for the parchment, my fingers wrapped around a small stack, and in my haste, I cut myself.

"Damn." I muttered, and then pulled the stack out. I planted my finger in my mouth, and sucked, my eyes scanning the familiar scrawl on the brown parchment. It was an old letter from Tyrael.

__

"…Kalia, the elves here are strange to say the least. They are a bit overfond of trees in my opinion, and just the other day a laundry maid was bent out of shape because I thought it fun to try to climb one of the mallorn trees to get a better view of the city. She went on for twenty minutes about how the special spiked boots I wore for grip would scar the bark, and blah blah blah…They look at me so queerly here Kali, it's as if they don't like me. My only friends are Rúmil and Phinny, but only Phinny works a shift that is complimentary to mine, so I spend more time with him. No one here even looks like me, they look more like you and Haldir…I miss the dark hair and grey eyes of my kin…"

I sighed softly, and flipped through the stack. I knew what was unsaid in the letter: "_I miss my own kin…I miss ada…"_

The next letter was from Haldir, who, unlike Tyrael, was familiar in how to post a letter, and therefore began with lovely pleasantries inquiring about her state of affairs, before he went on into his narrative.

"_…Tyrael seems to be adjusting to life in the golden wood as well as I expected. She is a bit…restless, but I am glad to see my brother manages to amuse her, though I admit my heart warns be against their close friendship, I dare not voice such jealous feelings to her, as I am sure I am being foolish. Orophin has never given me reason to suspect he harbors any improper feelings towards her. I suspect I am merely drawing conclusions because I am not home as often. I have been away for long stretches of time patrolling the borders, and I fretted over how she would fare. If only she could find an activity to do during the day. She has no need to wash and clean, as she is no longer a servant, and when I suggest she mend my tunics, she laughs so hard, she sets herself into a fit of coughing that takes several moments, (and a cup of ale) to subdue…"_

I pulled yet another parchment, this from Tyrael again, her handwriting even more tight and compact, as she was excited.

__

"Wonderful news Kalia! I have been made a Captain! Oh, I suppose I should mention that I became a sentry of Galadhrim. I joined when Haldir was away in the northern borders for two months, and Galadriel thought my merits and skill so fine, she gave me my own small regiment to oversee. They are only 6 men, but they are mine to guide and train. Haldir will be so pleased!"

And, as I expected, Haldir's response to the news.

__

"Were I not bound by my undying respect for the lady, I would surely believe she has lost her wits. She had made Tyreal a captain, as I am sure you know, and they are calling her Lady March Warden! Kalia, I do not doubt her skill as a warrior, but she could get injured on the field. I suppose, though I never noticed, that she was suffering when staying here alone, but knowing she was safe in the forest brought be great comfort Kalia. Now how shall I go on, knowing that she is out in battle as well? I wish there was something that could keep her bound to this talan, that didn't involve manacles and a carafe of Celeborn's brew…"

I chuckled and pulled out another roll, this was one of the most recent narratives from Tyrael.

__

"My back hurts, my breasts feel like over filled flasks of water, and I can map all of middle earth on the markings on my belly. Kalia, how will I survive these next few months? What was I thinking when I allowed that…ELF to impregnate me? Oh, wait…I remember now…I wish I could say I am drawing from recent memory, but he has not TOUCHED me since my belly grew bigger than his ego. Most days he scarcely looks at me, and all I hear are his complaints over my March Warden's uniform, which, I might add, I made myself so I am none too pleased to know he dislikes it. If it wasn't for Phinny I swear I would have gone mad! I cannot wait until I come to see you Kalia, you won't keep me bound to a boring Talan will you? They have talans in Mirkwood don't they?"

"If Tyrael thinks I shall allow her to take the long journey all the way to Mirkwood in her current condition she is mad Kalia. Already it takes every ounce of control not to ravish her daily. She looks so beautiful she takes my breath away. Her cheeks are rosy as a youngling's and her hair is even silkier than before. And her belly! She is far bigger than any other elleth with child in the city, and it pleases me to know that her burden is MINE. I was so surprised when she consented to the babe, but so very happy. Every night, when she is asleep, I watch her, and pet her belly, whispering to the baby. I tell him (as I am sure it shall be a boy) how lucky he will be to have such a brave and strong mother. She is ever busy with her duties as March Warden. Did she tell you she still goes out and does her rounds? She has altered her uniform (thank Eru, it was FAR too revealing and she IS my wife.) I only wish she would not wear the breast plate. That cannot encourage breast milk production…"

__

"If Haldir thinks I shall stay home while my best friend and cousin marries a prince, he has the wits of a Half-ling. I will sneak on the back of a packhorse if necessary, but I will be there Kalia. I do hope you write again soon, too long has it been since I last heard your voice through the parchment. How are things there in Mirkwood? Have they been kind to my Kalia? I do hope to see your invite soon!"

I cracked my neck and dipped my fine quill into the ink well.

__

"Salutations Tyrael! It has been too long since I last corresponded with you, and for that I am sorry…"

I looked up from my writing upon hearing the loud voices of the King's advisor and my lady-in-waiting, Melthera. It would seem they were at odds over something but as it did not involve me yet, I would pay no mind to it.

__

"Things here in the palace are fine indeed. I was a bit…out of sorts with the adjustment from servant to the Prince's intended, but I think things progressed as smoothly as can be expected…"

There, that wasn't a lie, albeit not entirely true. For three weeks straight someone had been slipping notes with words such as_ "Go back to the pack animals, stable girl!"_ scrawled on them, that is, until Legolas found one. He had managed to slip past all of the elves who "happened to be" wandering in the hallway of my wing. Armed with the intention of softly and quietly unraveling me with every part of his anatomy but that which I most desired, but he stopped mid kiss when the slip of paper slid under the door.

"What's this? A note from a secret lover?'" 

My heart raced as I recognized the familiar paper, but I did my best to cover my anxiety. He wasn't supposed to see them. I would have burned it as I had done to the others, so he wouldn't have to know that all were NOT accepting his decision in his bride.

"Not unless you have-"

My voice was cut off by the play of dark emotions across his face as he read the letter. It would seem this was longer than the rest. His voice was like sharpened steel when he questioned me.

"Who wrote this?"

"I do no know, I-"

"How many have you gotten Kalia? It says here, 'You have not heeded our advice.' What advice was this?"

I felt my hands tremble, and knew my forehead would be riddled with fine lines, but I could not bring myself to speak easily.

As if reading my mind, Legolas stalked over to the fire and motioned to toss the latest letter into the flame, but hesitated. His eyes were as hot as the very hearth he was standing in front of, and he pulled a half-charred bit of parchment from the ash with his boot. The words "Forest demon," were still visible.

"You did not tell me you were being harassed."

"This isn't harassment Legolas, it is a prank. And it is nothing I am not used to, I _did_ live as a servant _before_ you "saved" me you know. Their cruel words are not foreign to me, and they do not hurt me."

"I will find out who is responsible for this." He remarked, and then angrily stormed out of my room, calling for his mother and father to be roused.

I shook my head, eager to remover my thoughts from that foul memory, and continued.

__

"Legolas is ever busy as Haldir, out patrolling the borders and sometimes going on adventures with the ranger we met in Rivendell, Aragorn. He has a great deal of respect for the man."

In truth, I had hardly seen Legolas for more than a couple of weeks at a time since they had arrived in Mirkwood, as he and his father had been spooked by the orc movement spotted in the south, and decided their army needed an overhaul. When he was home, he was often tired, and his face would be drawn with worry he would not share with me.

__

"The queen has taken me under her wing, and when she isn't busy with other tasks, we enjoy calm walks in one of the many gardens. Oftentimes one of the court ladies will join us, and this in turn has enabled me to befriend Nessa, who, as it turns out, is a very lovely elleth. We have long since forgiven one another for any miscommunication that might have arisen from when Legolas announced his engagement."

Indeed, it was oft that I found Nessa being just as talkative with Legolas as she was with me, though I knew better than to foster foolish jealousy over their intimacy. The prince was allowed to have his friends, just as I was allowed to have mine, which would have been a grand arrangement had I friends that lived in Mirkwood. In truth, aside from Legolas, the queen was my only friend, and she worried me of late. She would grimace when we took long walks in the garden, and her skin seemed swallow and damp all of the time. I wondered if I was the only one who noticed, for, the king, nor his son seemed to be concerned with her. In fact, no one was bothered by her state of health, therefore I decided I was perhaps mistaken. Still, I did miss her voice when I would stroll in the gardens alone, though I made sure to bring her fresh flowers daily.

__

"The wedding details are almost finished, which, in fact, is why I am writing you. I wish to formally extend our invitation to our event, and I want you to know this invitation is extended to all in Lothlórien who wish to come. Please respond with much haste, as her majesty wishes to finalize the guest list in one month. I do look forward to seeing you two, and I miss you. Send my love to the family.

-Kalia"

I sighed again, and rubbed my temples. The wedding details had been slowly driving me mad, and, if you listened to Rupert, were no where NEAR done, therefore were taking up more and more of my time. I had not even used the bow and quiver Haldir had given me in Rivendell, partly for lack of time, and partly because Rupert assured me that the court would be scandalized if they knew their future princess was out in the ranges, getting dirty and using pointy objects. 

I stared at him for at least 2 minutes before I established he was serious. One look at the King, who seemed to be in agreement, and I was resigned to put my precious gift away, for a spell. 

I did wish to see Tyrael and Haldir, and all of my kin from Lothlórien for that matter, as I so missed their antics. Since arriving there had been little play in the forest, and I missed the ruckus Tyrael and I had found ourselves in that summer. The only mischief that _had _taken place had been by the hand of Legolas, and it wasn't even mischief really. He had decided to cut his hair, which had all but reached his waist, to a length of that of a boy who has just reached puberty. I remember I wrinkled my nose when I saw his new style.

"You shouldn't have cut your hair, _mela_. Your ears are far too big for such a length."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and replied, "You know what they say about elves that have big ears…"

"Sure, they produce more ear wax." I deadpanned, and he laughed.

Later, I learned he had cut his hair as a sign of grief over the loss of a dear friend and ranger. It was the man's custom, and Legolas had adopted it out of respect. It would seem the lives of many would be changed by this new rise of orcs. I only prayed Legolas would maintain his safety.

Familiar footsteps were growing louder as feet slapped on the marble floor, and I didn't bother to turn around. I had heard the pack of horses arriving, though I would let the man have his glory. He never tired of stating the obvious.

"Your majesty?"

"Yes."

"The prince has returned."

I nodded stoically, and handed him the letter bound for Lothlórien. Thank Eru, he was home, I had missed him, and once again, had not seen him for two weeks! At the rate we were going I would no longer recognize him by the wedding in two months! I brushed back a lock of hair from my eyes, and made my way out of my quarters, a newfound lightness in my step.

My love was home, and I was going to greet him.

@@ Reviews keep the authors complacent and writing folks! Click away! ^. ^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, it has been forever and a day since we last updated but we are here again to offer up more of the madness. I do hope you enjoy.

I would do individual comment replies but in the interest in providing more fic, I will hold of and do them next chapter. We both appreciate your support and hope you keep reading! Annd away we go.

I was frozen in horror. The image in the mirror proved that what my eyes had perceived was true.

  My breasts had grown so much that some of the flesh was bulging over my breastplate. As if it wasn't bad enough that I had to give up my sentinel outfit, I had to give up my breastplate too?!

  _Nay_, I thought, rubbing my swollen belly with one hand and poking my flesh with the other. _I shall simply make a spare breastplate to my new measurements._ My new measurements being marginally larger…my breasts now seemed as though I had two talan roofs stuck to my chest.

  I was large with child – very large. This babe would be naturally broad, like its Ada. My stomach bulged unattractively, so that not only could I not see my feet, but I could not see an expanse of the floor around them either!

  I glanced back at the mirror. In my dark maternity gown and now-useless breastplate, I had to agree that I had changed. But I did not think I had changed in a good way. 

  My body was now hideous, horribly large as it adjusted to the little life growing inside my womb. My hair was uncontrollable, my skin pallid aside from two bright spots on my cheeks. In fact, my only redeeming feature was my eyes, which seemed to glow brighter than ever.

  The babe kicked, and I sighed. My main problem linked to my bodily problems. My main problem was my husband.

  I knew he was delighted about my pregnancy, saw the loving way he viewed the growing bump, the way he stroked it. Sometimes, when he thought I slept, he sang to my stomach, gentle Silvan songs that made me smile. At times he complimented me, which made me frown – he could do so when he believed me asleep, but not to me when I was awake? 

  All the same, he would be a marvellous father. Just as he was a marvellous husband.

  Despite his penchant for being over-protective, dominant, and arrogant, he was also very tender and loving. His humour and haughtiness remained (humour presenting itself when he regarded his brothers, or when he had a constant sexual appetite before I became pregnant – to say that we could make do with intimacies in any place would not have been a lie, for Haldir was very creative and adventurous), but added to it was a new, softer Haldir – one that told me he loved me regularly, one that eyed me with disapproval should I carry what he considered 'too much' in my pregnant state. Of course, this included the teapot, which was lighter than parchment!

  Despite his tenderness, there were problems now that I carried his child…

  Why did he avoid me? Why did he not touch me intimately anymore, outside of his playful delight at the largeness of my breasts?

  I knew. He obviously found my new form as awful as I did. He loved the babe, but not the mess it created.  He obviously did not realise that I needed him. He would only want me when my stomach was flat once more. 

  Although, the only person who did not seem overly changed by my state was Orophin. He had been a wonderful confidant all the time. He had been there at the start, when I was too embarrassed to tell Haldir how the Lórien Elves did not necessarily treat me badly, but did not treat me well either.  He had been there when I was made captain of my regiment, had encouraged me, whereas Haldir had been shocked and annoyed. He had been there in my early stages of pregnancy, when I felt the first niggling fears and doubts.

  And he was still with me, now that I hated my figure, knew Haldir hated it too, had had to leave my regiment in the temporary control of someone else (although I was still allowed to oversee their training). He was a saving grace.

  I sighed again, pulling my breastplate away from my chest, before letting it ping back. My breasts wobbled like the bowls of pudding Haldir liked so much. Disgusted, I turned away from the mirror, and paused, spotting Kalia's letter.

  I had received it only this morn, had read the saccharine words of contentment.

  Yet, for some reason, I did not believe her. I could not see why Kalia would lie save for embarrassment, but every time I scoured the letter with my eyes, I had a feeling that there was an underlying falsity. When I had first read the letter, I threw it down upon the table and cried, "Why do you lie so?" Then I realised the idiocy of my act, and was thankful that Haldir was not around. If she were lying so as not to worry him, then I would have almost turned her in. 

  _My poor Kalia_, I thought woefully. _Are you receiving the same treatment I am? Do your peers hurt you?_

  Granted, my treatment was not overly bad. Word had spread that I was Galadriel's great-granddaughter, Elrond's granddaughter and daughter of Elladan. Because of this, any more disdain than was already revealed had been hidden behind a veil – but a thin one, for I could see right through it.

  They tried to pick holes in whatever I did (whereas Kalia and my Rivendell kin would have laughed when I skidded across a patch of ice and landed in the Nimrodel – when I was not pregnant, of course – they made it seem as though I had urinated in their bread – or urinated in their precious Nimrodel which I would never do – did they honestly think me so dirty?). They scolded me constantly, even complained about my hair colour! And of course, my eyes received me much attention and fear. The ladies adored Haldir, disliked me because I was married to him. Some of the men disliked me because word had got around that I had been servant, and was simply out for gold and finery. 

  Like Kalia knew some Legolas's past lovers, I knew a few of Haldir's. All of them beautiful, willowy, carefully mannered and blond. I was broadly built, dark haired, brash and just plain manly. It was quite a large difference. 

  The only people who seemed to like me were Haldir (perhaps), Orophin and Rúmil, their friend Théngol, the Lord and Lady and my own regiment. And, of course, my Ada, who I wrote to just as regularly as Kalia...

_I opened the letter eagerly, recognising the royal stamp of my father's house. My eyes flew over the parchment at will, a smile sliding across my lips every now and then as my Ada's familiar style of speech and writing warmed my heart and seemed to echo in my head as though he were with me in the very room. _

**_"Dear Tyrael! Do my eyes deceive me? Pregnant? This is a surprise indeed! And for once, I do not mean that it is because it is Haldir's child (although, that is most likely the last thing we need running around! Let us hope this child will not be as stiff and proper). What I mean is that it was not so long ago that I was announced a father, and now I will be a grandfather!" _**

_Sweet Ada, he would indeed be a marvellous grandfather, despite his being rather young. I could just imagine mine and Haldir's child propped on __Ada_'s___ knee, as he bounced the babe – which I believed to be a boy – upon his knee, singing soft songs of Elbereth and Manwë_.__

**_"Elrohir is just as excited as I, and as an accomplished carpenter, wishes to offer his services in building a crib. _****_Ada_****_ was shocked to say the least! I have never seen him so speechless – I believe he would have wept for joy were it not for Erestor, who joined the conversation half way through and once again began complaining that he was never told anything."_**

_Everyone at Imladris seems more eager than anyone in Lórien, I realised sadly. And I knew it was because I did not belong in this golden land – I belonged in the mountains with the dark haired, carefree Rivendell Elves._

_ **"Ada, Elrohir and I shall be at Kalia's wedding, Lisse'corm*, and I shall hopefully see thee there…"**_

_I closed my letter, satiated that my father and the others close to me in my family would be there. I had realised even in my early stages of pregnancy that Haldir and I would have troubles. I would need my family to help me…_

  I smiled, thinking of my family. It would be marvellous indeed to see them once more! Haldir had agreed to Elrohir's making the crib, but had at first argued that there were good enough carpenters in Lórien for such things.

 Of course, when pregnant, the hormones go as wild as a Warg without a rider. I had narrowed my eyes and snarled at him, asking why my family was not good enough, that he would refuse a perfectly kind offer from one who was not of Lórien, would he prefer that I turned my kin down?

  He had stared at me, shocked and astounded, before saying that he had not meant that in the least. I was preparing to yell at him again, when Orophin had arrived, and had saved Haldir from my removing that which made him different to females. Once outside, Phinny confessed he had heard the whole outburst and talked me through it, thus cooling me down and saving Haldir from almost certain castration.

  I stared at Kalia's letter a bit longer, biting my lip. I could almost feel her pain, and I desired to put things right, comfort her, hurt those who found some sort of pleasure in harming her, my little cousin, my little niece, my sister. 

  The door to the talan opened, and Haldir stepped in, filling the doorway with his broad build.

  I longed for him so much, but only received kisses, stomach-stroking, shoulder massages and his odd habit of playing with my chest.

  But he did not want me. 

  His deep blue gaze fell on me, and one eyebrow rose. "Are you well?"

  I puzzled for a moment, then realised that I must look odd, for he had walked in on me whilst I was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the table. "Aye," I replied, shifting. "I am well."

  Haldir studied my face searchingly, closing the door behind him and stepping inside. His eyes roved over the talan, searching for something. Whatever it was, he obviously didn't find it, for he shrugged slightly and slumped in a chair at the eating table. His actions did not concern me – for they seemed to be something he did every time he entered our talan. 

  I took this as my cue and brought over the freshly cooked stew, which I had had on a low flame to keep it warm. I dished him out some, gave him some bread, before putting it back on the stove (perhaps his brothers would like some later), and turn to the pile of freshly washed clothing on the chair nearby. I picked up a tunic and began folding it neatly.

"Are you not going to eat?" Haldir asked, watching me with a disapproving look – a look I was rapidly tiring of.

"I have already eaten," I replied, laying down the folded tunic and picking up another.

  Haldir said nothing more, but began to eat. That was another thing – whereas our relationship had once been hot and steamy, now it seemed that someone had thrown a bucket of icy cold water upon it. We were not as warm to one another as we used to be – granted, I was marginally colder to Haldir than he was to me. 

"What are your plans for today?" Haldir asked, swallowing a mouthful of stew.

  I paused, thinking. "I am going to order some new clothing, before going to the training grounds and helping my regiment, and after that shall attempt the new obstacle course myself, and then I will head to the Nimrodel for a naked swim."

  I glanced up, and almost laughed at what I saw. Haldir had frozen with his spoon almost in his mouth, his lips parted, his eyes wide. He was looking at me in disbelief and shock.

  I did laugh then, laying down the leggings I had just folded. "Oh, silly Elf. Did you truly believe me? Do you think me stupid and incapable to take care of my pregnant self? 'Twas a joke. All I plan on doing is getting new clothing and overseeing my regiment. Although, the swim does not sound bad."

"Not naked," Haldir growled, lowering the spoon back to his bowl, annoyance on his face. "Not only are you pregnant, you are also my wife, and I will not have others viewing your form."

"Do you truly believe I wish to be naked, like this?" I replied caustically. "I wait only for Orophin, then I shall be out of your way." He seemed to blanch at this. "And what of you, husband? What are your plans for the day?" 

"I too must oversee a regiment – several, actually," Haldir replied, and I noticed the stormy look in his eyes. I had made him angry. "But that is in an hour. I have some time to rest first."

"Good," I said. "Then perhaps you could reply to this?" I walked over to the letter, and handed it to him. My eyes softened as I read Kalia's script on the envelope, before Haldir's fingers took it from my hand. "It arrived this morn. 'Tis an invitation to our friends' wedding and we must reply post haste, for the wedding lists have yet to be completed."

  Haldir had been reading Kalia's letter whilst I moved back to folding clothing, and when he finished, he was smiling softly. "She seems content."

"You do not actually believe that, do you?" I glared. 

"What is the matter with you?" He snapped. "Have you not read this?"

"Aye, I have, and I can read from what is not in the words that she is not happy," I replied, wanting to cry. "She is being mistreated by her peers, I know it. The sooner we get to her, the better."

  Haldir's gaze softened. If there was one thing he knew, it was that my feelings were often right. I had had many in regards to him, and they were all spot on. He now looked worried. "Why would she lie?"

"So as not to worry us?" I guessed, with a shrug. I sighed heavily, shaking my head. "I know not. But we shall see her soon enough. Just do not forget to say that we are both going. I know you may not be happy that I plan on travelling there, but I would not miss her wedding for the world. All that aside, we also need to collect Uncle Elrohir so he can come back with us to build our crib." 

  I saw his jaw tighten slightly, and knew that that argument was still fresh in his mind. I felt suddenly sad for him. It could not be easy for Haldir, my being pregnant and snapping at him at every turning. Despite that my reasons for being angry were justified, he did not deserve such poor treatment. 

  He must have caught my miserable look, for he murmured, "My Tyrael," and held out his hand. I did not wish to sit upon his lap for fear of crushing him, but he pulled me there anyway, and held me gently, with my head under his chin, my arms wrapped around him tightly whilst one of his arms supported my back and his hand stroked my hair, whilst the other hand rested upon my belly. I could not say anything, could only tighten my grip on him. "Do not be sad," he said gently, holding me close, and nuzzling the crown of my head with his nose. "I understand how I am not helping, on top of your raging hormones. Myself and your pregnancy are fighting against one another, and you are torn. I apologise that I have not been very understanding and helpful."

"Nay, do not apologise," I said quietly, feeling better but still upset that he would not touch me in the way I needed. "I should not treat you so poorly." I placed a kiss on the only place I could reach – his chin. He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead.

"Come, sweetling," he said, stroking my cheek. "I must reply to Kalia's letter to say that we shall be attending, and I hear Orophin approaching."

  I nodded, and pulled back slightly, but not before Haldir gave me a long, sweet kiss. As stepped back, his eyebrows shot up. 

"You have grown again." His eyes were upon my breasts.

"Aye," I nodded. "That is why I must go acquire new clothing."

  He nodded, his eyes momentarily transfixed upon my breasts, before Orophin poked his head around the door, smiling.

"I shall see you later, Haldir," I said, and he smiled and nodded, before I joined Orophin and left the talan.

_Dear Kalia,_

_             I hope all is still well? We received your letter only this morn and are replying with as much haste as possible, for we understand the delicacies of wedding arrangements (although in the end, our wedding was anything but delicate!). Tyrael just left to oversee her regiment with Orophin. She has much to do before she, myself and my brothers shall be joining you for your wedding. I do believe the Lord and Lady shall be coming as well._

_  I trust that Legolas has been behaving? I have heard he is having some minor difficulties, but nothing he cannot handle – he is a strong warrior, despite his slight build. You are marrying a good Elf, of this I can assure you. I see much happiness in your futures._

_  My own marriage has hit a slight trouble pocket, but I am sure that it will fade. There are many complexities to mine and Tyrael's relationship that I did not consider prior to our wedding, and I am beginning to realise them now. She misses her kin, this I know. Orophin has hinted to me that she is not being welcomed as I believe, yet I cannot see anyone being anything other than friendly. At the same, I cannot just brush aside Orophin's words for he is not only my brother, but he also spends much time with Tyrael. They seem close, closer than I thought they would be. I am happy that she has made a friend, even though I wish she would confide in me more._

_  I suppose she spoke of our many fights? Some are due to her pregnancy, for she grows bigger and bigger with every passing month, and with it grows her surliness. She grows more beautiful with every day, and I wish I could hold her like I used to, but I cannot, for it would surely harm the baby or her. All I can do is sit aside and watch as Orophin does what I should be doing, and take her temper tantrums like I am a whipping post. _

_  We had such a fight today and she apologised, but I realise now that I have not been much help to her. I shall attempt to rectify this as soon as possible, and I plan on spending quality time with her in Mirkwood, when we shall attend your wedding. I hear she is Maid of Honour? She is very pleased about this, but complains that her belly will spoil whatever beautiful dress has been planned for her. Silly elleth._

_  I hope that our problems shall not manifest and ruin either your wedding or our marriage in any way. Pray that I can fix this before she realises that she can gain more from other sources._

_  Wishing you all the best, and I shall see you soon,_

_            ~ Haldir ~_

_*rings the wedding bells* The wedding of the Age is coming. Will Tyrael kill Haldir before the blessed event? Will Kalia come clean about her time in Mirkwood? Want more? Click that pretty button down below and tell us!_


	3. Chapter 3

Holy wingnut batman! An update from Suzie and Andariel! 

*shuffles in sheepishly*

So sorry about the delay. Life and a lack of inspiration has attacked. I won't promise you updates often, because I will be on vacation on the 9th, and I am going to an Oscar Party this week, and my wedding anniversary is the week in between, so yea. Anyhow! Few quick things before I scurry away. At this point the fic is set pre-quest. It will follow book cannon in key parts. You will see what parts. : D Er, any other questions? Ok. Anyhow, enjoy the show and thank you times four million for the lovely lovely reviews. Sorry you had to wait so long. .

"Legolas, we shall have to send 200 more elves to patrol the borders this week in preparation for the wedding, and there have been reports from the southeast that a shadow and a threat have been simmering."

I felt the frown I knew would be creasing my forehead, and placed my chalice down. Galvin meant well, really, but the young lad had yet to learn that there was a time and place for such reports, and that time and place was never at breakfast in the presence of my future wife and mother. 

True to form, at the mention of patrol, Kalia's ears perked up, and she tried, (but failed) to appear casual as she soaked up what news from the front she could garner. I did not wish to keep her in the dark of the affairs of the state, but I felt it necessary, as she already had been bogged down in a sea of fabric swatches and menu choices, and I did not want her fretting over the safety of a kingdom she was soon to acquire by marriage. 

Besides this, I had noticed a shadow and a worry settle in her eyes, but sadly hadn't had the time to properly query her on the matter. I imagined she had not been sleeping much of late, and oft she would rise before the sun to re-check responses to our invitations, or meet with one of her ladies in waiting to discuss the routine of the ceremony. At the very least I was glad she had bonded with her ladies, and seemed to enjoy their company, especially after the terrible series of threatening letters she had been receiving and not informed me about. 

When I saw "forest demon" scrawled on the paper so brazenly slid under her door, I saw red, and to my discontent the culprit still had not been revealed. 

The sound of my father's gentle chiding tore me from my thoughts, and I found Nessa staring at me with concerned eyes. She had been a gift from the Valor lately, both as a friend, and as someone to watch out for Kalia in my absence, and had she not assured me that Kalia was not lonely and was faring well, I would have certainly turned my attentions towards home to help with her adjustment. It had also warmed my heart to see just how selfless Nessa had behaved, and I found myself seeing her in a new light. 

"Legolas, did you hear a word I just said?"

I blinked slowly, and tore my eyes from Nessa to flash a sheepish smile at my mela. 

"I thought not." She sighed, "I was just asking if you'd like to picnic with me this afternoon? We could take a stroll through the ranges perhaps, or-"

I opened my mouth to agree, only to find it shut as I remembered I had a meeting with Darion for my father, and we would be discussing the state of the Dunedain. I had been working closely with a handful of the last rangers, and Darion had been sent out to discern if any of the Northern men were still left, that could be called in any case of need. To further aggravate the matter, a child in the western borders had been slayed, strangled in the night, and I had been assigned to head the investigation by my father.

"I, I'm sorry Kalia. I cannot, I've work to do."

She cocked her eyebrow irritably, and forced a slight smile.

"Surely Mirkwood can wait long enough for their prince to spend an hour with his intended?"

"Kalia, I do not go to decide on the color of linens to wipe my chin, I go to preserve Mirkwood."

She blanched a bit at my sharp tone, and I immediately regretted being so short with her. 

Part of me added the fact that I had not rested properly in days to the growing tally of "concerns for Legolas Greenleaf."

"I am sorry, Kalia."

"Think nothing of it." She cleared her throat softly, and resumed eating, while I felt like the most boorish elf in middle earth. 

"You will be present for the arrival of her family won't you?" 

Leave it to mother to point out the positive to maintain the peace. I smiled warmly at her, and nodded, silently begging Kalia to look up from her food at me.

"Aye, I will mother. I wouldn't miss their arrival for anything in the world."

"And it's a good thing too, for I am not certain poor Kalia here could handle the entire clan alone." My father chuckled, no doubt full of visions of a very pregnant Tyrael and exhausted Haldir. 

We had met briefly during a trip to my southern border that morphed into a 3 week long expedition to slay the last of a small band of orc that ventured into Lothlórien, and I saw the lines around his eyes, the set of his shoulder. Marriage was wearing his nerves thin.

"I've missed them." Kalia muttered, before dabbing her mouth briskly. She rose from her chair, and, following manners so did all the men.

"I shall reunite with you upon their arrival then, Legolas." She said as she left the dining hall.

Once she was out of earshot, my mother tore into me.

"Follow her Legolas, make sure she is well."

"She will be fine the girl needs to learn independence. The life of a royal wife is a lonely one, and she wanted this."  Mother glared at the king, before sipping her tea.

"She wanted Legolas, Thranduil, not the title." And with that, she too rose from her chair in a huff, and stormed out of the hall so fast we had not the time to rise for her.

Nessa, along with the other ladies waiting for Kalia and my mother, looked awkwardly into their plates, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

"She will feel better once the wedding is over." Nessa remarked slowly, and my father smiled upon her fondly. 

I knew that which he would not say aloud: Nessa would not be behaving in such a manner.

*

"Kalia! Oh Kalia my dear cousin how I have missed you!" The husky sound of Tyrael's excited squeal echoed in the quiet courtyard, startling a few birds. 

Tyrael was HUGE, there was no way around it, and she seemed to carry the burden of her belly with great discomfort as she clutched my mela with glittering eyes.

I could not hear what Kalia murmured, but when she pulled away, both elleths burst into tears again, and sobbed into one another's embrace. While the women reacquainted themselves, I clasped the forearm of the men of the family, along with Arwen, who was watching the cousins with warm eyes. 

"Haldir, too long has it been since we last spoke." I finished our greeting with the traditional elvish bow, and he responded in kind.

"I trust you have been treating my favorite niece well?" 

I felt a squirm tickle my belly but I shoved it down.

"Aye," I remarked as Elladan and Elrohir pulled me into a jovial embrace. "And lest I should forget my manners, the young princess is ever eager to knock some sense into me."

Orophin's rich laughter greeted me next, as the others pressed on down the line to greet the King and Queen, and I clasped his arm fondly in turn.

"Has your new sister in law captured your good graces? Are you looking forward to their upcoming arrival?" His eyes danced from our exchange to Tyrael, who was reluctantly pulling away from Kalia to let her embrace her uncle.

"Yes." He replied, his tone as soft as a dandelion.

Several moments later, we found ourselves scattering in different directions to attend to different errands, and I was sure the two cousins were up to no good once again. I for one was looking forward to meeting with the brothers of Lothlórien as well as the Lady Galadriel to gather what trouble might be brewing in the south. 

Unfortunately, I would have no chance to do this, as a small catastrophe erupted in the kitchens between two servant women, and I was called to negotiate their punishment. I had to admit I found the scene far too familiar, and made a note to tease Kalia about it later. 

Before I knew it, the day was waning, and I was being called to my quarters to change for the royal banquet that was scheduled to begin 2 hours prior to sundown. I bathed, combed through my hair, and then made my way over to Kalia's quarters so that I might sneak in and surprise her by kissing her until she was flustered and that pretty blush I so adored would sprinkle across her cheeks.

She was not there. 

Disappointed, I trotted over to the gardens, a favorite hang out of hers, hoping she would be nestled among some hanging flowers, a dreamy look on her face.

Still, she was not there.  

In her place I found an uncomfortable looking Tyrael, slumped on a bench, in deep discussion with Orophin. Not desiring to interrupt, I pulled back, uncertain if I was supposed to be privy to their conversation. She seemed morose. 

Just as I decided that my desire to find Kalia out weighed my interest in respecting their privacy, Orophin pulled back, knelt in front of Tyrael, and pulled her hands into his tenderly. Though I was too far away to hear what was said, I could see just fine, and to my shock and horror, I saw the Elf lean forward, and press his lips onto Tyrael's in a less than brotherly manner. 

She did not pull back.

Something about the sight of Tyrael kissing him, the realization that their marriage was flawed, and she was actively seeking comfort in another, rattled me, more than I cared to admit. I tore through the bushes, hurt for Haldir, and illogically hurt for myself, and before I knew it, I was crashing into a small pliant body.

I half expected to see my Kalia crumpled on the floor, spiky hair shooting up in different directions, her lips in a frown.

It was Nessa.

She unnerved me, especially since our interactions of late, and though I had no reason, I was wrought with guilt so powerful it was difficult to swallow in her presence. It was as if I was being unfaithful to Kalia, though I had not touched her in any other manner than that of a friend. Still, I was no fool, I knew she still felt for me, and in a moment's notice would agree to be my wife in place of Kalia.

One cannot walk away from 70 years of a relationship, and not still be sensitive.

"Nessa, I am so sorry." I pulled her up gingerly, wondering at the shiver that shot through my arm as I helped her.

"Never mind, Legolas. I'm sure you were distracted." She brushed back a pale lock of hair from her face, and I noticed, not for the first time, just how lovely she was. Her violet eyes shone merrily at me, and she grinned, revealing a flash of perfect teeth.

"Aye, I was, in more ways than one." I breathed, and settled a hand on my head, an old nervous habit from my adolescence. 

She smiled knowingly.

"Would you care to talk about it?" She linked her arm in mine unceremoniously and led us to a small grove with a fountain, one that we used to oft when we were children.

"I feel I spend most of our conversations, bemoaning my impending marriage and family. It isn't fair to you, and I am sure you wonder why I am even marrying her if I have so many reservations." I averted eye contact, surprise and guilt washing over me, as I voiced a thought I was too fearful to even think to myself.

  
"Nay, Legolas. I think I would be concerned if you did not have reservations about Kalia, and harbored no worries over the state of your family and kingdom." 

I sighed and slumped next to her on the lip of the bubbling fountain. My first kiss had taken place here, with Nessa, and I wondered if she remembered. If I closed my eyes, I could smell the autumn spice and feel the cool nip of the wind, instead of the honeyed flowers and gentle caress of the breeze in spring. I bit my lip, and trudged forward.

"I worry Nessa that Kalia and I will grow apart. That we will lose our connection, and I will lose her forever."

"If you truly love one another, then nothing will be able to separate you."

"Is life that pragmatic, Nessa? That finite? Don't we change, like the very leaves we live under, and don't those changes sometimes close doors on connections once thought to be eternal?"

She looked down at her pale hands and murmured. "Yes, I suppose they do."

I set my jaw, and looked away. "You do remember."

"How could I not? I believed in forever, Legolas. It was you that changed. I do not believe Kalia will change and the door will close on her affections, Legolas. I believe you shall be the variable in this union, you always have been." 

I was torn between anger and guilt, for there was naught but the truth in her assessment.

"Why, if she changes, will she hold onto her affections, even when the door seems closed, Nessa?"

She turned to me; leaned so close our breath tickled one another. "Because she holds out on hope that the door once closed, will re-open one day."

And with that, she pressed her lips onto mine, hesitant, sweet, and very wrong. For half a moment, I responded, out of habit or a mutual desire, I'll never know, but then I saw Kalia. 

I saw her in my mind, young gangly, tan from too many summers ripping through the woods. I saw her as a young woman, dressed in pale yellow, and fresh, smiling at a young suitor in the servant's gardens. I saw her the night I asked for her hand, more beautiful than any celestial body because she was real, warm, and wholly mine. And then I saw her eyes, a map to my kingdom, in thin slits, narrowed in pain and betrayal, and the ache that tore through my chest was so strong, I pushed Nessa back abruptly, my face ashen from shock. 

Something disturbed the bushes, and Kalia stepped forward, paler than I have ever seen her.

"I-"

She held up a trembling hand, and bolted back toward the palace. I swallowed, and stood up, pulling my tunic down and faced Nessa

"That door is closed, Nessa. It shan't open again." 

"Legolas!"

"Legolas!"

I heard a frantic rustle of leaves, and before me, Haldir and Tyrael appeared, their cheeks red from some unseen irritant.

"What is the matter?" I stepped over to them, and flinched when Tyrael recoiled from my touch.

"What did you do to Kalia?" Haldir remarked, his voice low and controlled.

The March Warden in full force. 

I frowned, and turned to face Nessa guiltily.

As if sensing my guilt, Tyrael pulled me up by the tunic, and snarled.

She sucked in her teeth, and released me.

"She said you had grown distant, she did not mention that you had become a liar."

My temper snapped, and so did I.

"I will not have my integrity challenged by you, Tyrael."

"You are in danger of losing your wife before she is even yours to have, Legolas. Your apparent affections toward another do not sit well with her, or me." Haldir remarked, and crossed his arms.

"I will not take criticism from Haldir of Lothlórien on how to keep a wife."

"What is that supposed to mean," he began, but a messenger ripped through the leaves, interrupting us.

"Your majesty?" 

I snarled, but answered him. "Yes?"

"It is the princess, sire."

"What is the matter?" Nessa stepped forward, her voice wrought with worry. It soothed me a bit, to know she was sincere in her admiration of Kalia. 

"We cannot find her. She was seen, running toward the southeast quadrant of the woods, sire." 

I paled. Spiders had been sighted there. 

"How did she break through the line of guards?"

"We-we aren't sure sire. The pair that was watching the border is still unconscious…"

"And?" Tyrael prodded impatiently.

"And some suspicious tracks have been picked up near where they were found. We, we worry they might be the beasts." 

All coherent thoughts flew from my mind, and I made to dash after her. Tyrael stopped me, her face twisted in anger.

"This is your fault, if anything happens to her-"

"You will do nothing, you are pregnant. But, I on the other hand-"

"I have not time for this, both of you." I snapped, and tore his hands from my tunic, sprinting back to the palace. They were fast on my heels.

"Hold on Kalia, I'm coming, and I'm sorry." I hoped, somehow, she heard me.

Did Kali hear Leggy? Will she be spider food? Click on the pretty button to let us know if you want more, same bat time same bat fic archive. : D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, I stole some names for this blush. I thank Frank Herbert's Dune series for the name 'Muadeeb' (probably not spelled right, but hey…), and Square-Enix's Final Fantasy VII and VIII for the names Laguna, Squall, Seifer and Kiros (along with a few other little references thrown in…)!

WARNING: SERIOUSLY LONG CHAPTER ALERT!!!

Second A/N: Thank you so so much for all your patience and support, and we apologize for the delay. Our beta's growing up, and has been super busy with school. Thus, we've had to beta it ourselves, so please excuse any errors on our behalf.

Chapter: 4

Author: Andariel

POV: Tyrael

To say that I packed my belongings rapidly may have been a bit of an understatement. Eager as I was to venture to Mirkwood, I moved faster than I had before, stopping only to pick up some of the mess I was creating.

There were many reasons for my desire to leave quickly. One was of course, my strong desire to see my cousin – whom I had missed terribly, and whose handwriting could in no way be of any consolation for her absence.

Especially when lies hid behind the quill. Was she being treated unjustly? If so, then by whom? The entire kingdom? Her husband? Did she lay alone at night, wishing for company, wishing for absolutions? What ailed my sweet sister, the sister I never had?

"Another reason, (which I told no one,) that I wished to leave was because I desired to leave the confines of Lórien. Rivendell had indeed been confining but, surprisingly enough, I had actually been allowed to behave as I had wanted to. I'd been treated as a peer, though I was a servant…I belonged to the group, and I could be my most hideous self, without anyone attempting to twist my arm behind my back.

The people of Lothlórien were not as forgiving. Were it not for Rúmil and Orophin, I would think that the Valar created them for duty alone, for they seemed to find no other aspect of joy in their life until they were drunk as old fools. I myself had given up the bottle firstly for my duty as Captain of my own regiment, then for the child I was carrying.

So I had nothing to guard myself with against these fair-haired, willowy, beautiful beings who seemed to watch me simply to find a flaw in my actions so that they could report back and have me placed over a proverbial spit.

More often than not, in my attempts to revive the spirit and joy I had in Rivendell, I stepped right into their traps, and found myself faced with a fuming Haldir and a disgruntle Lady of Light.)

This, of course, worsened as I became pregnant. My desires, temper, and my life force – surprisingly – grew stronger, and I would go along with it. I would never harm my unborn child, I knew what I was doing would in no way put him – for I thought it was a son – in danger. Although this confession lacks modesty, I knew I was a good at what I did, and my Elves, when I trained with them, knew to be careful.

And I did train with them.

Much to Haldir's disgust. He had appeared out of nowhere many times at first, his eyes flashing as though small flames resided in the dark pits. He had embarrassed me several times in front of my warriors, and each and every time had left a darker and larger stain upon my heart and my temper.

He had absolutely no right to treat me as such, especially when it seemed we were husband and wife in title only. He had little to no right to come and humiliate me for being myself in front of a group of Elves, simply because someone had told him I was up to no good.

Now, many of those who turned me in to Haldir were past lovers of his – or those who desired to share his bed. It was my eyes that seemed to scare most of those in Lórien, but not all were simply afraid of me…I had something they wanted.

They happily informed him of my doings, and I would find myself sitting at the table whilst he unleashed holy hell upon me in a torrent of angry words.

_Why do you insist upon endangering…our child is not even half-grown in the womb…terrible outcome…foolish actions…childish tendencies…never had any discipline that must be why…_

I loved Haldir with all my heart, of course I did. When Tyrael of Rivendell married someone, it was an important thing. I was the elleth who swore she would rather use a ball and chain on herself instead of placing a ring on her finger – despite that either outcome actually ended the same.

Haldir was still the same sly, wicked and sweet Elf – yet he seemed all too happy to believe that I was doing something terrible. He no longer touched me either – the closest he came to it was a finger pointed in my face when he would be yelling at me.

He, like me, was obviously not very good when it came to marriage though he had been perfectly good to me beforehand. Something had changed.

He obviously no longer found me pleasing, especially now that I was hideously large with child. He looked forward to the babe – was very affectionate to my bump. I just wished he could be the same to the rest of me.

--------------------------------------

I was ready in admirable time. I gripped my luggage, and waddled – for in my large state, that was all I could do – out towards the carriage. Haldir believed I could not ride a horse, not even my beloved Squall, and therefore he requested from the Lord and Lady that we have our own carriage. As annoyed as I was, I decided that I appreciated the notion of no saddle-sore, and agreed to the carriage.

We would be travelling with the Lord and Lady, also guests to the anticipated wedding. I doubted anyone anticipated it more than I – I just hoped I could perhaps heal whatever wounds marred Kalia's soul before her pain swallowed her whole.

"TYRAEL! WHAT IN ELBERETH'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Carrying my luggage," I replied with slight confusion as Haldir stormed over, a look on his face that would make a Warg play dead simply to escape his wrath.

Orophin and one of my regiment, Muadeeb, rushed over to relieve me of my baggage, perhaps fearing for me. Muadeeb was one of the most promising of my group; a marvellous Elf who was strong and dutiful, yet sweet and playful. It seemed that only my regiment and Haldir's brothers could accept me as I was.

"There is no need…" I began, but at Haldir's death glare, I simply slammed my jaw shut with an audible snap and glared at him.

"Not only must you pack even the talan's sink," Haldir glowered, "But you must carry it ALL when you are ten and a half months pregnant!"

"Aye, and pregnant I may be," I retorted. "But I am not incompetent. I can ride, I can train, and my goodness, I can even feed myself. Do not think I am so weak that I cannot do things myself, or so foolish and idiotic that I would willingly endanger the babe. What do you think I am?"

Haldir didn't reply, but his silence said it all, as did the clear rage in his eyes. I was a burden now. He'd had his fun with me, but now I had become an obligation.

March Warden was his life, wife was his duty.

"Lady March Warden?"

I turned, surprised, to see the rest of my regiment. They were only a small group of nine, including Muadeeb. There was Seifer, Aranon, Aegis, Galian, Menithir, Telquare, Laguna, Kiros, and, of course, Muadeeb. I was startled to see them all here, smiling.

"Wardens," I smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Duty, milady," Aegis said, with a bow of the head. "We are the wardens to be travelling with you to Mirkwood. With some others, of course."

"The Lord and Lady believe us well enough to protect the group," Laguna said, both a hint of amusement and pride in his voice.

Laguna was perhaps the other most promising Elf. The only dark-haired of the group, we were like kin struggling to live in an alien environment. We were alone.

Laguna always found it amusing when he achieved something – he thought himself to be a mockery of an Elf, shockingly – and it seemed today was no different, though he was proud of how successful he was.

"I should be pleased to have you all with me," I smiled fondly. "I can make certain that way that you are not slacking in your training."

Laguna's smile wavered. "Us? Never!"

"Tyrael, time grows thin," Haldir said, his voice still tainted with displeasure. "If we are to meet your family along the way, we must make haste."

At the mention of my family, I kicked into action once more. "To your duties, wardens. Make me proud."

"Aye, Lady March Warden," they chorused, and Haldir rolled his eyes.

I moved rapidly to the carriage, whilst Haldir did last-minute checks of the Elves present and the carriages. The desire to see my family once again had me all in a flutter, and as Haldir helped me into the carriage and climbed in himself, I felt our son respond to my excitement.

I quickly grasped Haldir's hand and placed it upon my swollen belly, and for a moment he looked confused, but then the babe kicked, and a smile broke over his face.

"Excitement, I imagine," Haldir said wisely, and with his smile.

I was saddened to see that his face seemed to lose years of age. When had he become so worn and tired? Was this my doing? If so, what was I doing wrong?

"Aye," I replied, slightly disheartened now. "To see my family again – it brings joy to my heart. I still have much to learn of my father, I only hope there will be time amidst the fever of the wedding."

"There will be time," Haldir assured, settling back and smiling lazily. "I intend to have you relax, Tyrael – too much excitement can strain a child, and the mother of course – a nice break with Kalia and Elladan will do you well."

I noted how he kept his name from the list.

"I am not so certain that my time with Kalia will be a break," I confessed, staring down into my lap (or, at least, my belly, for I could no longer _see_ my lap). "She sounds as though she needs support, needs a shoulder. I can only imagine how she has been treated. Mirkwood Elves are not as accepting as Rivendell Elves."

I felt his gaze upon me, and realised that he was perhaps annoyed that I hadn't added Lothlórien Elves as accepting. But I refused to brook, and simply took a book from one of the luggage sacks next to me.

The carriage jolted to a start, and we were on our way.

We met up with the Rivendell party not far from Lórien. As soon as I caught sight of Elrond, Arwen, Elrohir and Ada on their horses – and my carriage had slowed to a stop, I got out as fast as I could, despite the angry mutterings and protests from my husband.

Ada was off his horse in time to catch my hug, though he was visibly shocked at my condition. We could barely hug each other for the obstacle in between!

Elrohir laughed heartily (whilst Elrond actually looked at my bump in what seemed to be horror).

"Goodness me!" Uncle Elrohir laughed. "It seems only yesterday that you two were arguing, and now look! A family well underway."

"Aye, and pregnancy agrees with you Tyrael," Arwen smiled. "Do you not agree, Ada?"

Elrond gulped. "I remember Haldir as a child. And Tyrael, also. Please promise me you will not ask me to watch the child for you until it is well over a hundred years old."

I laughed delightedly. Already, among my kin I could feel the lightness of joy raising my heart from shadowy seclusion. Elrond was speaking with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn,

"Look at you, daughter!" Ada gaped, holding me at arm's length to study my burden. "'Tis as though you carry the entire population of Rivendell!"

I laughed. The babe was indeed large.

"Interesting," Haldir said, "how you can say such a thing and receive a laugh, whereas I can say such a thing and receive a beating."

"Perhaps because Ada does not mean anything by it," I replied over my shoulder, annoyed.

Ada turned suspicious eyes to Haldir, who looked rather put out. "And you, Haldir? How do you fare? I trust you have been treating Tyrael well, and she you?"

There was a moment's pause, during which Haldir met Ada's gaze, and I felt my insides churn at the steely look in my husband's gaze. I was not happy with him, but I wished no unease or harm upon the matter.

"Aye," Haldir said. "Things have been perfectly peaceful. 'Tis only the stress of waiting for the child to arrive. Her term is very near ended."

"Hmm," Ada nodded, his blue eyes slightly colder. "Of course. Trouble on the borders at all?"

"Some," Haldir nodded. "Though not much. 'Tis very suspicious, for the Orc bands are pathetically minuscule and easily beaten. Too easy."

Ada raised an eyebrow. "You suspect a diversion?"

"It is very possible," Haldir nodded. "Though a diversion from what, I could not say. The roaming bands of Orc have been careful. None have revealed information under interrogation. The bands are small, random, but easily defeated. Their purpose is unclear."

"I hear you too have been protecting the borders," Elrohir said to me, smiling, though he seemed troubled by the news. "Lady March Warden, hmmm?"

I blushed. "Aye, and I have quite a team."

"Then you must both relax, take respite in Mirkwood," Aunt Arwen said, smiling at the both of us. Her smile was knowing, and I wondered just how much she actually knew. "I still have not had the chance to speak with you properly, Tyrael."

"Indeed not," I nodded, thinking of how quickly I was whipped from Rivendell even though I had just discovered my family. _Whirlwind romances do such things to you_, I thought bitterly.

"I have something for you," Ada said with a smile, reaching into one of the many pouches on his fine stallion's saddle.

From it, he pulled a large piece of black material. It was only when he allowed it to fall out of its folded state that I realised what it was. It was long, and black – like a cross between a tunic and a cloak. The collar was thick sheep's fleece, the material heavy. I stared at it in awe.

"'Tis a mortal creation," Ada explained. "They named it a 'coat'. This was what your mother wore when she was carrying you."

I stared at it in wonder. My mother had possessed this – my mother, whom I had never known, had worn this. It was as though I had been given the chance to know her once more.

"It was Orevon's," Ada continued. "He was Ava's friend. He gave it to her to wear throughout her pregnancy. He allowed me to keep it, but I think you should have it."

I felt tears well up. Damn my easily-influenced emotions.

I accepted the gift like it was a fragile ornament. Putting it on, I was enveloped in a feeling of warmth and lived-in timelessness. It fit me easily, and instantly warmed we up. I smiled at Ada and embraced him gently. He knew how to cheer me up, despite that I looked as though I would cry a torrent.

"Milady? March Warden?" Laguna appeared, his eyes filled with interest at the sight of the other dark-haired Elves. "I apologise profusely for the interruption, but we must make haste. There have been rumours of disturbances in these woods – I do not feel it wise to wait to face them."

Haldir looked as though he could not give two rattails about Laguna's feelings – his eyes were narrowed in the way that they were when someone impugned his stature.

"I agree," Orophin said, ever the peacemaker. "I sense the potential dangers. We should make haste to Mirkwood."

"The sooner the better," I agreed, thinking of Kalia. My longing to see her seemed almost desperate now. The sooner we reunited, the better we would both feel.

When I saw her in the courtyard, I was stunned. Bedecked in fineries as she was, her hair was still short, and she appeared worn and thin. Her tiny self had shrunk even more, and I wondered not for the first time what exactly ailed her.

Legolas too appeared weary, his hair seemed shorter too, but he did not look as haggard as his wife-to-be.

Despite her appearance, I was still too eager to see her to henpeck her. My eyes filled with tears once again, as I felt the familiar feeling of having her near me, my dear friend.

I left the carriage as fast as my burden would allow me, and I squealed, "Kalia! Oh, Kalia my dear cousin, how I have missed you!"

I got to her as quickly as I could, partially amused and partially disappointed by the look of sharp shock written over Kalia's face. I knew I looked a sight, yet the reality of it in the eyes of others never ceased to hurt me.

I embraced her, but not before seeing the look of desperation and relief cross over her face as she almost flew into my arms. And what a shock it was – for she was so thin I could probably have wrapped my arms around her twice.

As we pulled away, we burst into tears anew. Too long had it been.

"We should not have waited this long for a reunion," I sniffed, wiping at my eyes. "Letter-writing has been no consolation to your absence. I have missed you terribly!"

"And I you," Kalia nodded, smiling a watery smile. "'Tis not the same when you are not there to disrupt my daily schedule. I almost miss your interruptions."

"Almost?" I raised an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Why do you wear a breastplate, Tyrael? Would that not be awkward, in your condition?"

I frowned. "I would rather my chest were protected then risk attack." I jerked my head towards Haldir, who moved forward to embrace Kalia.

He frowned at me, as he hugged her, but his expression was soft and playfulness lurked behind his eyes. "I cannot help it. They have become so…"

"Enough," I said quickly. "Kalia does not wish to hear such things, I am sure." I turned towards Kalia. "Should we perhaps go eat? I am feeling particularly ravenous." I rubbed my swollen belly thoughtfully.

"Of course," Kalia smiled. "And we must catch up. There has been much unsaid."

Yes, there was much unsaid. And Kalia somehow managed to skilfully avoid such unsaid things, despite that she was the one who had mentioned them.

She seemed to pick at her food like a sparrow would, and obviously sensed my appraisal, my knowing, for she barely met my eyes. She was not feeling well at all – perhaps Legolas had something to do with this? He seemed tense, like a spring that was being held tight and ready to uncoil. It hurt me – she had been so happy, had loved Legolas for so long. What ailed her?

I could not find it in my heart to ask her – I felt that now was not the time to speak of such things. Instead, I simply made it obvious that I was here for her.

"If you should need to speak to me, do not hesitate," I said, looking into her eyes meaningfully, before I grinned. "Or to catch up on old times…"

She laughed softly. "Tyrael, I would not see you clumsily setting off a chain of events and falling down several flights of steps – not in your condition!"

I felt my lip curl irritably. "I know this to be the truth. Yet I have heard it so much I am sick of the fussing."

Kalia at first seemed taken aback by my tone, and wrapped her arms around my own one. It felt as though a ragdoll was hanging from me.

"My poor sister," she murmured. "This is a tie which you do not need at this time. Young birds should be free to fly."

I closed my eyes against her words, and then forced myself back into the state of mind of the Tyrael who she had met a year ago. The old grin split my face, and I could almost feel the muscles screaming out in pain, so long had it been since I had even bothered to fake the expression.

"Do not fret, Kalia-dear! I had to grow up some time, I suppose. After all, I'm sure Haldir would not want a clumsy oaf on his hands, hmmm?"

She gave me a confused look, but said nothing.

The day seemed to end rather quickly. I spent a little time with everybody - although, I was guilty to realise that I had been neglecting Haldir a little, and the Elf was forced to converse with old acquaintances that, judging by his expression, he had hoped to never see again.

By nightfall, I was exhausted and aching. I was sitting in mine and Haldir's rooms, resting my aching back and absently stroking my belly. I realised, with loathing that I longed for Haldir's touch like a dehydrated Elf longed for water. I knew that he would refuse me, like he had been doing for a good ten months now. Ten months for an Elf is possibly the equivalent to a day for a man – but it felt so long, and I finally had respect for the mortal time span.

Haldir entered our quarters in a foul mood, slamming his quiver down and slumping in a chair, glowering at his boots as if they were Orcs attempting to hump his leg.

Of course, at that image, I had to laugh. Earning me a rather vicious glare from my dear husband…

"Do not be so grumpy!" I sighed, shaking my head. "Would you rather I gagged myself?"

He sneered. "I doubt it would stop you even if I stuck an apple between your jaws."

Ouch…

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sounds like somebody needs his hand to comfort him. I might offer to be the substitute but, wait, you will refuse of course!"

I bit my lip, realising that I should not have blurted the problem out in such an open and harsh manner. Haldir's eyes narrowing proved this.

"What on Arda are you yammering about, wench?" He growled.

"Oh, so you haven't noticed how you won't even hold my _hand_ any more? You had no problem fondling my breasts for a while but now, even that has stopped. Do I repulse you so much that you feel you will burn yourself if you touch me?"

He gave me a stunned look, as though he did not know what I spoke of. "_Repulsed_? Are you blind, elleth?!"

"Apparently," I snapped, standing up, though a little too quickly. I gripped my belly, trying to make the blood rush back to my head. Haldir stood in concern, but I stepped backward. "I wouldn't mind if you simply held my hand. Or if you at least explained to me why I'm being treated like an Orc. I would like to be made love to, yes, however, that can be excusable. But your silence and continuous irritation with me is beginning to grow tiresome."

Haldir narrowed his eyes. "So what you want is sex, hmmm?" His eyes flashed angrily. "That is what you wish for? Fine!"

He stepped forward rapidly, startling me, and gripped my upper arms. He pressed his lips to mine harshly, angrily. It was a bruising kiss, and I could feel my lips screaming, my own heart weeping. Why was he doing this?

His tongue prodded at my lips, attempting to find entrance. I bit down, trying to push him away, but he had me backed up, and was far stronger than me in my weakened state, when my bodily resources were divided into two.

He bit on my lower lip, making me gasp in pain, and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth. Inside, I was crying. Haldir, my husband, my love, was as good as forcing himself on me.

I didn't deserve to be treated like this. I was no whore.

_'Share and share alike. That is the motto for whores, is it not?'_

Rathborn's words hit me full force, and with renewed strength, I bit on his tongue, making him withdraw with a curse. I shoved him away from me, blinking down the angry, humiliated tears in my eyes. Levelling him with a glare as he wiped blood off his lip angrily, I said, "So I must laddie think alone, upon your insincerity…"

And with that, I turned and fled.

I found myself in the palace gardens, sitting on the bench, just thinking. Haldir had never – NEVER – acted in such a way before. I could not even begin to imagine why he would do so now, except that he hated me. Or…maybe I was just his whore.

The flowers here were slightly reminiscent of the ones back home in Rivendell. I saw a patch of flowers that were similar to – if they were not the same as – the flowers in the bed where Haldir had been where I had tripped over him. And where we had later married.

I sighed sadly, placing my hands on my belly. What would I do now? It had always been predicted of me that I would make bad choices in life, that I would be some gutter-drunk who would get endlessly pregnant by different Elves.

But, I never imagined being married to an Elf who only wanted me as a toy, carrying his child, and feeling so little self worth that I considered myself the spider Legolas had squashed with his boot heel.

"Tyrael?"

I glanced up, startled, and then gave a wan smile. "Good eve, Orophin." I placed my chin in my hand, staring at the ground. Haldir always knew just what to do to ruin my spirits. I wasn't certain I would be able to recover after this fight, which had bruised more than just my ego.

"What is the matter? I can feel your sadness as though it is the cold breeze."

"'Tis rather chilly," I commented blandly.

I felt him sit next to me, and bit back tears. This elf had been with me through so much. He had supported me where Haldir had as good as threw me to the ground. He was a pillar of strength.

Why had I not fallen for him, instead of Haldir? What was it about me that attracted men who only desired one thing? Haldir had been willing when I was flat-stomached and wild. Yet, now that he had me tamed and bearing his babe, he had no interest. I really was just a toy to him.

To my mortification, I began to cry. I did not like crying in the presence of others, and that I was doing so made me cry even harder. I could only suppose that it was pent up emotions finally catching up with me. Or, most likely, it was my pregnancy making me insane.

I felt Orophin's arm go around my waist, and he pulled me closer to him, holding me as I cried into his tunic, with his other hand, he stroked my hair, and I remembered how only one person had done that before – my Ada. I had liked it very much, it was comforting – but for some reason, no one seemed to want to touch it, which saddened me somewhat.

His mutterings soothed me, and after a few moments of sobs, I began to explain to him what had happened. As I told the story, I could feel the sadness slipping away slowly. I seemed to simply need someone to speak to, someone to make me feel worth something. Orophin seemed to love me no matter what, no matter how I looked or acted.

"Oh, Tyrael," he sighed. "My brother can be so foolish at times. I will not pretend to understand why he acts this way…he says that it is because he fears to harm the child, and I suppose that is truth…I can understand why…but surely he must see that he is hurting you?" After a moment's silence, he said in a near whisper, "I sometimes wonder why you chose him."

I snorted. "So do I. But he was the first Elf who did not treat me as though I were a toy, a wretch, or a whore. He was not intimidated by my build or personality. I suppose I was so eager for such reactions that I embraced him too quickly."

"He was not the only Elf. Though…I suppose because he came first, you did not notice the second when he arrived."

I blinked against the now damp tunic in surprise. What did he mean? All the while, he continued to stroke my hair. But I no longer felt soothed. There was a tension in the air, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"I know he would not have treated you in such a way. He would have regarded your feelings, would have helped you. Still could, if you would only let him."

His voice…there was a tone to it that did not serve to make me feel any better. It was deeper than his normal voice…huskier. If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed…

Suddenly, he pulled away, and knelt in front of me, taking my shaking hands into his. I realised what this was about as I stared at my hands held in his.

"I love you, Tyrael," Orophin whispered, and leaned forward.

I was frozen in shock and horror the moment his lips touched mine. It was not altogether a horrible kiss – his lips were soft and pliant, gently seeking permission, which a tiny part of me was tempted to give. At least someone was willing to treat me right.

But the majority of me fought against it. As soon as my mind re-entered my head, I pulled back, my lower lip trembling. I did not want to have to refuse him, because he deserved to have what he wanted in life – he was a perfect Elf. But when it was I he wanted…I could not allow him to have his desire.

His dark eyes, so much like Haldir's, scanned mine with confusion and hurt. I bit my lip, and shook my head.

"Oh, Orophin. I had no idea…"

He lowered his gaze. "I thought as much. You never seemed to react to any of my subtle prodding…"

I glanced up at him, slightly annoyed. "You did not care that I was engaged – and then married – to your brother?"

He flinched guiltily, looking ashamed. "I…I was not certain if your relationship was pure. Elbereth gave everyone a soul mate. One person alone to balance them out. I wanted to make sure that you were not my soul mate instead of Haldir's! I felt for you the moment I saw you…"

I shook my head. "I am very sorry, Orophin. I do love you…but I love you as a best friend, a brother. I…I am married to Haldir. He is selfish, he is cruel, but he can also be a brilliant Elf. He has hurt me badly, but…I love him still. I think…I know…he is my soul mate."

Orophin hung his head. "I am sorry," he said in a choked voice.

"Don't be," I replied, afraid to touch him. "I would most likely have done the same in your position. But know this…I value your friendship very highly. You are not just some Elf roaming in the background. I care for you very much. I love you…but I am not _in_ love with you. Haldir is my husband. I am in love with him…"

After a moment, Orophin looked up, and the hurt in his eyes pained me, but I knew I was doing right. I loved Haldir – soon, we would be a family. Maybe everything would be fine then.

"Then you should tell him so. Every day. Do not let go of him." I nodded, watching as he fought to compose himself. "I am truly sorry, Tyrael. I should not have put you in such a position. I am selfish and absurd for thinking that…"

"I told you, worry not," I said, as he stood and wiped his eyes. "I still love you as my brother. And believe me…you will find your soul mate. I know it."

He gave me a wan smile. "I thank you, Tyrael. You truly are a marvellous elleth. I hope…that my brother comes to his senses and realises that you are one in a million."

He gave me one last, sad and embarrassed smile, and hurried off. I hung my head sadly, trying to release the tears that had been building up, but they would not come. I bit my lip in frustration. This truly was an awkward situation – one I had not expected to find myself in. What had brought all of this on? And…what had possessed Orophin to act in such a way? If Haldir ever found out, he would…

No, Haldir would not find out. I had to remain quiet, if I wanted my brother-in-law to remain in one piece. And if _I _wanted to remain in one piece.

I stood and began to walk away, my heart heavy. This trip was not turning out to be the break aunt Arwen had suggested to me. If anything, it was throwing skeletons out of our closets to hit everyone smack on the forehead. I dreaded what could happen next.

"Tyrael."

I turned, to see Haldir levelling me with a cool gaze. He was obviously still annoyed about our earlier argument. I returned the gaze as best as I could, trying not to think that only moments before, his brother had kissed me and declared his love for me.

Haldir's eyes widened slightly, noticing that I had been crying, and he swallowed carefully. "We have both said – and done – things that are…unnecessary…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You seem to have had misconceptions about my intentions and reasoning…which I admit I am the one at fault about."

"If you were worried about harming the babe, you could have just told me," I said coldly. "Perhaps I could have told you that there were ways to…do things…without bringing about risk. And there are also ways to touch your wife without acting as though she has some contagious disease."

He flinched visibly. "Do you think that if I touched you with even a slight suggestion I would have been able to control myself?"

"As I just said, there are ways!" I hissed. "And besides, why would you need to control yourself? I obviously don't suit your requirements anymore."

Haldir looked positively shocked. I might have laughed if I weren't so upset and infuriated.

Ever the sharp one, he said, "You think I no longer think you beautiful? You think that I find you hideous now that you are bearing my child and laying the foundations for our family?!" He gave a humourless laugh. "Dear lord, Tyrael! Have you not seen yourself? Pregnancy _agrees_ with you! Have you not seen how resplendent you look? It is a sheer force of will that keeps me from taking you right there in front of all of Mirkwood or Lórien!"

But…

"And you thought the best way to show it is to make me feel like a wretch?" I nearly screeched.

"I was a fool," Haldir growled back. "I realise that now. I only feared for your safety and our child's." His face grew grim, and he looked away. "My mother was pregnant. She was going to bear us a sister. This was after Celairiel, mind you. But…" He swallowed, and looked at his feet. "My father rough-handled her during the pregnancy. She lost the child. That was what propelled her to her choice to leave for the Grey Heavens."

I was speechless. "Haldir…"

"I did not want the same happening to you," he said quietly, looking me straight in the eye. "I apologise for not explaining to you. I have made an error just like the one before our wedding – one I had told myself never to make again. I feel foolish."

I felt guilt and weariness flood me. Our marriage was one complication after another. I opened my mouth to reply, but a noise caught both of our attention. We peered through the thick leaves of the trees to try and discern the ruckus.

Both Haldir and I cried out at the same time – we had seen Kalia run, had seen her pale flesh, her shaking body. It was obvious that she was deeply hurt and disturbed. It seemed that she was the one I held above all others, the one I loved the most, and I felt her heart breaking somewhere deep inside me.

My husband and I both forgot the tension that had been there not too long ago, and ran from our hiding place, facing Legolas full on. With him was that annoying little bint, Nessa. A small seed of understanding began to grow in my swollen belly, and my son kicked dolefully in response to my growing annoyance.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked. He sounded half confused, half worried. He was hiding something. I didn't like the look on his face – it was something to be distrustful of. When he reached out, I stepped back instantly, drawing my eyebrows together, my eyes flashing. I was actually hurt to see a glint of fear in the prince's eyes – my eyes had that effect on people, but I had hoped that he had had enough sense not to react like others did. I was obviously a demon by any standard.

"What did you do to Kalia?" Haldir asked. His voice was it's deep, dark baritone that he used on duty – his face was darker than the bottom of the Nimrodel. Despite our many disputes, we were quite well connected, and sensing my unease, I felt his upper arm press against mine reassuringly. Haldir was just as concerned for the little elleth as I.

Legolas seemed to hunt for an explanation. But I received all the explanation I needed when he turned to face Nessa with all the guilt in Arda displayed on his face.

This was the prince I had respected. I had spoken to him in the kitchens, allowed myself to like him. I had approved of his and Kalia's relationship--had looked forward to being part of a family with him. And this…this was his gift to our family.

Perhaps I did have a demon within me. And it was this demon that made my eyes flash brighter than any wolf's as my hand snatched out, gripping his tunic. I lifted him a few inches from the ground, and his eyes widened slightly, as though only just realising my strength – oh, never mind the fact that I competed against the March Warden of Lórien in a contest and lasted longer than many MEN would have!

Yet, the fear in his eyes repelled me. I was no sadist – at least, not to those who had worked their way into my heart. I loved the prince as a friend, maybe even a brother if our good friendship had progressed without fault. I was angry, and still drained from my fights with Haldir and the encounter with Orophin. But, as much as I desired to make the prince pay, I could not stand to see the look in his eyes, and I sucked in a harsh breath, dropping him unceremoniously. The babe in my stomach gave some hearty, painful kicks, which I ignored as best as I could, settling for simply glaring at Legolas, as he straightened his tunic. I snarled at him, feeling particularly bestial. I had to protect my own. "She said you had grown distant – she did not mention that you had become a liar."

At first, he looked hurt by the barb, but then something within him snapped, and he glared back at me. "I will not have my integrity challenged by you, Tyrael."

He said my name as though it were poison. He said it the way a Lórien Elf would speak it. His eyes were full of meaning. What did he mean? Did he see me as the whore Rathborn had proclaimed me to be?

Haldir did not seem to notice the tension. "You are in danger of losing your wife before she is even yours to have, Legolas. Your apparent affections towards another do not sit well with her, or me." He crossed his arms, and I felt cold fingers walk up my spine. This could turn ugly. And, as skilled as Legolas was, he was outmatched by Haldir's size and experience – Haldir was older than the Mirkwood prince before him.

Legolas turned his fiery eyes to Haldir, mouth set in a twisted sneer. He seemed desperate to defend himself, and I could tell he was aiming below the belt. "I will not take criticism from Haldir of Lothlórien on how to keep a wife."

Haldir's brow furrowed in a dark expression, "What is that supposed to mean –"

A messenger tore through the leaves, looking put out at the sight of three riled-up Elves and another one looking like they wanted for all the world to simply curl up and die. "Your majesty?" He queried worriedly.

Legolas snarled, but turned to the messenger. "Yes?"

"It is the princess, sire."

I felt Haldir stir next to me, and I too paid closer attention to this rather scrawny Elf. I could have easily crushed him with one gentle embrace!

"What is the matter?" Nessa stepped forward, wringing her hands. She seemed to be worried – and despite the hatred for her that boiled in the pit of my stomach, I felt a little lighter – if not confused – that she seemed worried for Kalia.

"We cannot find her," the messenger replied hurriedly. "She was seen, running toward the southeast quadrant of the woods, sire."

It felt as though the babe fell right out of my womb. I had to look down to check that this wasn't so. I had heard of troubles with giant spiders sighted in that area. What if she ran into them? Was she armed? Without her bow, she would be helpless – she was awful at hand to hand, especially since she was so slight!

"How did she break through the line of guards?" Legolas asked, fear and shock tainting his voice. I couldn't have cared less about how he was feeling – my Kalia was in the woods…with beasts that could kill her without a second thought.

"We – we aren't sure, sire," the messenger said, stepping back in fear from the multiple expressions on all of our faces. "The pair that was watching the border are still unconscious…"

He was holding back! The idiot was dallying! Could he not tell there was so little time?

"And?" I prompted impatiently, and my old harsh, husky and deep drink-induced voice slammed into the messenger, bringing some shakes from him as he tried to avoid my demonic eyes as best as possible without being too impolite.

"And some suspicious tracks have been picked up near where they were found. We – we worry they might be the beasts."

I closed my eyes, the breath leaving my body. But a stir of the air alerted me to Legolas suddenly moving, and I reached out as fast as lightning and stopped him, hot waves of anger at this silly little boy of a prince spewing over my lips. "This is your fault," I hissed. "If anything happens to her –"

Haldir spoke up the first peep from him in some time. The thick, black anger quivering his voice said it all. "You will do nothing, you are pregnant," he said to me, and turned furious cerulean eyes to Legolas. "I, on the other hand –"

"I have no time for this, both of you," Legolas snapped, now very worried for the elleth whose heart he had snapped in two over his knee. He broke free of my grip and ran towards the palace. Almost instantly, the rest of us began running after him.

I thought I heard him utter an apology, but I couldn't be certain. Just as the others disappeared into the building, I froze. What was I doing, wasting time going to the palace? Kalia needed help, and she needed it now. The spiders were not just going to sit back and wait for us to arrive.

I glanced down at my belly, biting my lip. "What say you, child? Shall we save your aunt Kalia, before their time-wasting proves to be her undoing?"

As though replying, several harsh kicks juddered my stomach visibly, and I smiled. I turned quietly away from the palace, and moved off with deadly stealth acquired from years of stealing my grandfather's wines from years of being the toy of a local fiend.

I realised that I had no weapon but for my hands and the throwing daggers kept in my boots. I had never faced giant spiders before, and could only hope that it did not take heavy arms to defeat them. Yet…the way these Mirkwood Elves feared them did not bode well…

Just as I was beginning to despair, I saw a very welcome sight.

Laguna was sitting on the edge of a fountain, his head lent back so that the water would cascade over his face and down his dark hair. The moon shone on his face, lighting him up like a marble statue. He was in fact a beautiful Elf – but was too…distracted…to notice the elleths flocking around. He had all of his weapons with him. A grin split my face, and I waddled over to him, hoping that I would be on time to help Kalia.

"Laguna!"

He sat up with a gasp, snorting water. "L-Lady March Warden!" He wiped his eyes on his gauntlet – no doubt only succeeding to poke himself in the eye.

"Laguna, I must ask a favour of you," I said breathlessly. It was as though I could see the line of time as a candlewick, slowly burning down. "May I borrow some of your weapons?"

Laguna raised a surprised eyebrow. "Certainly, milady, but…why?" He scratched his head.

"I…Lady Kalia has gone into the southeast sector of this forest," I explained hastily. "She is in grave danger of spiders. I must go after her."

Laguna's eyes widened, and he glanced at my bump in worry, then, gritting his teeth, he said, "I will give you a weapon, but I will accompany you."

"You do not need to…"

"I wish to," he replied, standing, and handing me a sword. "I must protect my captain!" He gave me a salute and a rather drunken grin, which turn to embarrassment as one of his gauntlets fell off. He scrambled to put it back on, whilst I bit back laughter.

"Very well, warden," I grinned. "But we must be quick. Time grows thin, and I worry for her very much."

We had been walking through the woods for some time, and I was beginning to worry. There had been more trails that were very suspicious, and no sign to show that Kalia had kept a straight path. Every time I managed to track her for a bit, the trail would break off and become difficult.

I was beginning to despair, and ran a shaking hand through my hair, breathing deeply. I was so tense, so on alert that I felt like my whole body was going to spasm.

Damn Legolas. Damn him to Mordor.

"Do not worry, Lady March Warden," Laguna said gently. "I have faith in your abilities. You will find her."

I gave him a weak smile, still drained from the day's hideous events. I wanted it all over – I wanted Kalia back and happy, I wanted my child born and Haldir the Elf I once knew again. I wanted Orophin to no longer have notions of love for me.

That would be my ideal life. But then, nothing was ever ideal for me.

"I wish I had as much faith in my abilities as you, Laguna," I sighed. I looked around, frustrated. "Why in Elbereth's name does her track keep breaking off?!"

Laguna glanced around, his sky-blue eyes taking in the surroundings. The forest, although healthy, had an underlying un-healthiness, if you get my drift. As though some hidden force were plotting our demise. It didn't feel safe here, and every second I spent in the place, my fear for Kalia and myself and Laguna grew. Not to mention my poor son, trapped in my womb.

"The trees," I whispered then, glancing up. "The clever little witch is using the trees to disguise her trail!" I glanced at Laguna apologetically. "Um…could you…? I would do it myself, but…" I gestured to my belly.

Laguna saluted. "Of course! Allow me." With that, he put his bow away, and leapt gracefully into a nearby tree. After a few moments, he gave an affirmative.

That was how we scouted – Laguna helping lead from the trees, and me scouting on the ground. Kalia had been careful in trying not to be found, but she had obviously forgotten that I was captain of my own regiment, wife to one of the most renowned warriors in the world, and past drunken brawler…heh heh. Yet…not all of the tracking was done like that. She was skilful, I had to give her that. At some times…odd as it was, I had to rely on instinct alone. And intuition told me where to go. I soon tracked her deep into the heart of the southeast quadrant. And my heart dropped to my feet.

Kalia was in a clearing, surrounded by three giant spiders. She was a little bruised, and I could see some wounds that were bleeding, but superficial. She had been fighting them off with daggers. One spider already lay dead, a white-handled knife looking suspiciously like one of Legolas's prized knives was protruding from its gut. The other knife was still held firmly in Kalia's grip.

I was worried about her wounds - but I was more worried about the terrified expression on her face, and the stance of the spiders – they were preparing to pounce!

Almost instantly, I gestured to Laguna, and he pulled out his bow of the Galadhrim, and let off shots, startling the spiders and alerting them to new enemies. Quickly, I charged forward, pulling the sword from its resting place at my back and running at one of the spiders, bringing the blade down in an arc. Swordplay was something I had gotten particularly good at, after practicing with the Lórien brothers and even Lord Celeborn, the best swordsman there was. I was confident I could win – the only worry was protecting my child. I was taking a very heavy risk, I knew this – but I loved Kalia as my sister, and I was not about to let her die.

Kalia herself swung into action. She executed a very neat high kick to the alarmed spider, and jumped in the air to avoid the swipe it made with one of its eight legs. The way she moved was greatly improved – she had been training.

Laguna had given up on his bow – the spider was now too close to him for a long-distance weapon. Instead, he brought out twin knives, and began a duel with the beast.

I gasped as the spider's bulbous lower-body hit the back of my legs, and I stumbled forward, staying on my feet only with some fancy footwork (thanks to Kalia and her dance lessons). I spun, and swung the sword almost blindly, and gave a satisfied smirk as I heard a bestial cry of rage.

I could see Kalia flipping away from the spider as it got too close, dodging its attack, then running up whilst it was recovering and driving the knife into its eyes, producing roars of pain and fury.

I ducked another potential blow, being extra careful because the care of my child was at hand. As the spider reared up, I saw its exposed belly and swiped right through it. It curled up, screeching in horror, and I brought the sword down quickly, severing it in two. I gasped out, breathless. I had only a few minor cuts and bruises. No harm had come to my son.

Kalia ran from the spider and, once at a distance, flung the knife at the spider. It growled in anger, and I watched with pride as Kalia ran forward, jumping into a flying kick, her heel driving the knife into the spider's head, killing it instantly.

It fell to the ground, a mass of black and brown fur and limbs. I cringed. They really were quite ugly. I looked to Kalia, and she gave me a silent nod. A cry caught our attention.

We both turned and saw Laguna trapped, as the spider spun a web around him, spinning him in circles.

I quickly ran forward with my sword, as Kalia wrenched her knife from the spider's head and followed.

In one stroke, I severed the spider's body into two sections, putrid mauve blood squirting up into my face. I grimaced in disgust, watching it fall dead to the floor. I hated it when they bled on me.

Kalia had begun to cut the thick rope-like webbing from Laguna, and after I got over the initial disgust, I pulled my own dagger from the back of my boot and began slicing away as well.

When Laguna eventually fell out, to say that he was embarrassed would have been an understatement. It didn't help that Kalia and I had to cover our mouths to smother the laughter. But Laguna, ever the good sport, simply gave a mock glare and said, "I suppose this means that you need to focus with me more on sword and dagger artistry, Lady March Warden."

"I suppose it does," I nodded, shaking with silent laughter. "Can't have you being a spider's elevenses, now, can we?"

Kalia snorted, then gave an apologetic look to Laguna.

"I cannot decide which is worse," Laguna groaned. "Being vomited on by spider, or being vomited on by Muadeeb."

Both Kalia and I burst out laughing. I grinned and glanced at her. She glanced to me, and I saw her face sober before my very eyes. Tears rested there, and with one last, sad look to me, she turned and walked away, retrieving her other knife and sitting on a nearby log with her back to me.

My heart ached. I had to comfort her – I wasn't good at it, really, but I had to. I couldn't stand to see my Kalia hurt.

"Would you please leave us, Laguna?" I asked quietly, staring at Kalia's back as she sat upon the log solemnly.

Sensing that this was to be a private moment, Laguna nodded, and awkwardly ambled off, pulling bits of web from his dark hair and muttering to himself, kicking the body of the spider as he went past.

I sighed, and joined Kalia on the log, trying to think of something to say. I never was good at comforting people.

"You should not have come," Kalia said quietly. "You are with child – it could have been fatal!"

"I have confidence in my abilities," I drawled. "And besides – you mean much to me, Kalia. I could not wait for the others to gather their senses. It could have been too late. Seems I was right."

She sighed. "I suppose you know what…what happened?"

I curled my lip. "I could imagine," I said, anger grating my voice. "Legolas was quite the deer caught in the headlights, standing there with dear Nessa after you ran off. He looked guilty as sin."

Kalia started crying silently, biting her lip and lowering her head. "I knew it would happen," she said in a hoarse voice. "She has been too sweet, too willing to be around and help…why would someone who wanted him help him in a wedding to another? She was planning it and…she got what she wanted."

"Nay," I said. "I do not like Legolas much at all at this moment – no Elf should do that to his love. Yet, in the aftermath, he seemed genuinely sorry. As did Nessa. Both were eager to get you back as soon as they had heard you had fled."

"Most likely did not want my death on their hands," Kalia spat.

There was silence for a few moments, before I said, "Is that all that ails you, sister? Nessa? Or is there more? I believe you have kept things from me."

Kalia's eyes widened, before she took a deep breath. "Not much escapes you, does it? But then, you are Lady March Warden, wife of Haldir." I flinched, but she did not seem to notice. "Well…ever since I came here, things have not been right. I told myself I could deal with it, because I loved Legolas and longed to be his wife more than anything. I always have done. But the Mirkwood Elves were reluctant to accept me. I may be nobility, but…"

"They fear your eyes, your uniqueness," I put in for her quietly.

Kalia nodded tearfully. "They called me forest demon. Sent me abusive notes. Some even dared to spit in my path. I could not discern what I had done wrong – they did not want me marrying the prince. They accused me of putting a spell on him, enchanting him with some ridiculous power. They think I am a demon, a witch!"

I reached out and held her, feeling her body rock with the force of her sobs. I closed my eyes, her pain igniting my own. I felt for her – it was as though I was feeling my emotions and hers simultaneously.

"My poor Kalia. I knew you were unhappy," I sighed, holding her tightly. "I had hoped you were happier than I."

She sniffled. "Happier than you?"

"My eyes too earn trouble. Lórien Elves are naturally born with a superiority complex, it seems. The fact that my eyes are as they are furthers their low opinion of me. They sought to rebuild me into some sort of subservient wife, tried to dampen my spirit. Even insulted me when they knew Haldir would not hear, and would not even believe me." I bit my lip. "My life has not been good, Kalia. I fear that Haldir does not love me as much as he used to. Orophin loves me too much…"

Kalia gasped, but I chose to ignore it and continue on.

"…and now I am pregnant, and I am not fit to be a mother! Have you not seen me? I am a child myself. And now I have responsibility over a little life, when I can barely run mine properly without being scolded or making a terrible mistake of everything."

"Nay Tyrael, do not think like that!" Kalia gripped my hand. "You are simply so full of life, so boundless! You are different, but that is not a bad thing – it makes you unique! And because you are unique, they fear you, because they cannot understand you, cannot control you."

"Which applies to you as well," I smiled sadly. "Your kind words lighten a heavy heart, sweetling. I only wish I could do the same, but I am unused to comforting. I will be terrible as a mother…"

"You will not. I can see your children loving you, Tyrael – you will lighten up their lives, you will be able to communicate with them well because you yourself can be so childlike."

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment," I chuckled, truly feeling better. "And – did you say children? As in, plural?"

Kalia laughed.

"I should not be pregnant," I whispered. "It was too soon – but I wanted Haldir to be happy. I've only ever wanted to make him happy. But he only ever seems to be angry with me."

Kalia embraced me tightly. "Then he is foolish. But believe you me he loves you. More than you can tell."

"I appreciate your words very much," I said with a watery smile. "You're my best friend."

"And you're mine," Kalia replied, giving my shoulders a squeeze. And as she pulled away, I noticed that she looked at something over my shoulder. I turned, and was startled to see that though I hadn't heard them, a group of Elves including Haldir, Legolas, and Ada stood behind us.

I blinked, and my eyes met Haldir's.

In his body language, I saw nothing. But in his cerulean eyes, I saw a world of hurt and anger.


End file.
